1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lighting systems that include semiconductor light-emitting devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Numerous lighting systems that include semiconductor light-emitting devices have been developed. As examples, some of such lighting systems may include an elongated housing for an array of a plurality of lighting modules. Despite the existence of these lighting systems, further improvements are still needed in lighting systems that include semiconductor light-emitting devices.